A Promise
by dtksguy
Summary: As Papi's and Suu's relationship blossoms, the other house-mates begin to question their own feelings. Monster Musume: everyday life with monster girls.
1. the suspicion

a promise. papi x suu

*Papi walks into a the living room. Miia lays coiled reading a manga*

"Hey Miia!" papi says excitedly.

*Miia quickly drops her book into the folds of her coils, a deep blush flushing across her face* "H-Hey Papi! What are you doing home so early!?"

*Papi had gone to the grocery store* "They ran out of oolong, so i just decided to come home." *a childish pout flashes across Papi's face* "Oh well"  
Papi says dejectedly.

*At that moment, Suu walks into the room* "Papi-kun!" Suu yells happily, already breaking into a run, quickly crashes into Papi, sending the groceries flying in all directions.

*Papi manages to grab the eggs before they hit the ground* "SUU!" Papi yells in surprise, causing Suu to whimper.

*Papi immediatly softens her words, already a knot forming in her throat from seeing Suu sad and afraid of her* "It's okay" papi says.

*She immediatly puts down the groceries and runs to Suu, who is already starting to cry a little*

*She wraps Suu in a warm hug, Suu already starting to calm down from her presence* "Papi-kun? okay?"

*Papi giggles a little, confusing Suu* "It's okay cutie-chan!"

*Miia blushes loudly, looking at the cute pair in front of her* "M-Maybe Suu can help you put away the groceries Papi..."

*Papi blushes lightly and gently nudges Suu out of the embrace* "Y-Yeah... sure... why not.. come on, Suu..."

*Suu and Papi start to unload the groceries into the fridge and the cupboard, Miia now heading to her room, Manga in hand.

"Miia!" squeals Papi, "what are you reading?"

Miia falters and blushes, hesitant to answer. she had gotten the book from one of kimihito's piles and found it very... interesting.

Instead of confessing, she looks at Papi and in a rushed and hurried voice says "I-It's nothing P-Papi."

*Miia quickly notices Papi's slime covered clothes and has an idea.*

"Hey P-Papi. why don't you and Suu go on an outing tomorrow. Maybe get some new clothes?"

Papi stops and looks at Suu.

"Sure!"


	2. the outing

(The following day)

(Suu walks into view of the mirror. Papi, who had decided to take Suu clothes shopping, stares, love struck at the cutie before her)

"W-Wow," says Papi "you look f-fantastic"(a slight tremor breaks into her voice and a light blush peppers across her face)

 **(Suu looks over and flushes a deep purple)** "Papi-kun!" she squeals excitedly, causing many other patrons to look over in shock.

(Suu dashes over to Papi and embraces her in a slimy embrace, nearly knocking her over) "Suu...loves...Papi-kun!" Suu yells happily, causing Papi to blush deeply and attempt to obscure her face. Papi and Suu quickly dash out of the store, purchases in hand.

 **(back into the store)** Miia hides behind a shelf, clutching her hand to her heart, breathing a sigh of relief. "At least she is not after my Darling-kun."

 **(Suu and Papi have now flown over most of Tokyo, just enjoying the sights) (Papi looks down at Suu) "How about a snack before we head home?" Papi says.**

 **(Suu looks up too Papi) "Hai" she says in agreement.**

 **(Papi swoops low to land, gracefully skimming the ground with Suu's shoes to give her a walking start)**

 **(Minutes later, both Papi and Suu are sitting at their favorite park bench, peacefully slurping their ice cream ^Suu's favorite food, besides just ice^) Suu looks over and, in complete seriousness says "I...love..Papi-kun" causing Papi to falter a little, then give a slight snicker, but she remains silent.**

 **(Suu, trying to make sure Papi heard her, scoots over, onto Papi's lap) "Suu...Loves...Papi-Kun!" she squeals. Papi looks at Suu, a deep blush creeping across both their faces and says in a stuttering whisper "I..I love... Suu!"**

 **(Suu looks up at Papi, shocked, then squeals in delight, throwing her arms around Papi and planting a slimy kiss on her cheek)**

 **Miia suddenly craves ice-cream**

 **Papi and Suu spend the day together, enjoying each other's company.**

 **"Do you want to fly, Suu!" Papi shouts gleefully**

 **Suu takes no hesitation and climbs on Papi's back.**

 **they quickly fly to hights that even Papi had never been to before.**

 **They finally settled back at the villa, a very Windswept Papi and very Bug-filled Suu.**

 **Papi looks her up and down and says in a breathy, wistful voice "let's get a bath before dinner."**

 **Suu looks at her, and shirks away, afraid to dilute in the water.**

 **Papi sees her expression, "Don't worry Suu, you can borrow my swimsuit!"**

 **Miia blushes loudly and rachnera-san giggles before succumbing to a fit of maniacal laughter**

 **Meroune quickly runs to the bath to hide her things while Kimihito just blushes**


	3. the confession

*THE NEXT DAY8*

(Papi examines her self in the mirror. a single, wispy blue feather falls from her wing) "Oh no" Papi whispers, trying not to wake Suu, still sleeping peacefully next to her.

The feathers usually start about a week before...usually. she decides to tell the rest of the housemates tomorrow. she just hopes that they will understand.

*the next day*

(All the housemates are gathered around the living room with Papi and Suu side by side at the front of the room.

(Papi takes a deep breath, and before she knows it, the words flood out of her mouth in a flash) "i'mgoingtolayanegg!"

she stops and looks around at the faces around her. they range from happy to confused but they are all looking between Papi and Suu.

Papi realizes what is going on and immediately grabs Suu and bolts out the room and into the street before kimihito can explain that the egg is unfertilized. he looks at the others and says "well she is a bird after all right?"

(Later)

(Papi and Suu are sitting by the pier on the dock.)

(it almost brings a tear to her eye. that is until Suu does something completely unexpected.)

Suu lays her hand on Papi's stomach, right where the egg would be. She looks wistfully out at the water and in a clear and (almost) melodic tone says "Baby..Papi... our... Baby" and gently lays her head on Papi's shoulder and falls into a doze.

(2 hours)

(kimihito has finally found them) he comes upon a scene that makes him tear up, just a little. Suu and Papi have both fallen asleep holding each other, Suu's hand resting on Papi's stomach in a motherly gesture.

He carefully scoops them both up and places them in blanket nest in his van, and carefully drives them home.

Papi and Suu awaken hours later, tangled in Papi's bed.

Papi tries to convince Suu to go to her room, but their is no use.

They soon both go back to sleep, tangled in one another's loving embrace.

All was well.


	4. suu's delight

*the next morning*

(Papi wakes up tangled in the bed sheets, a still sleeping Suu snuggled against her chest)

(Papi stretches out and gives a huge yawn and gently prods Suu with the tip of a feather) "Suu...Su-" Papi starts, but is interrupted by an awakened Suu, who blots up and plants a sweet kiss on Papi's lips, shocking Papi and making Suu smile brightly.

"Papi-kun!" Suu yells gleefully

(Papi stares for a second then they both collapse back onto bed laughing together)

(when the laughter finally dies down, they both lay facing each other)

(Papi and Suu both lean in for a kiss...CLICK goes the door)

(they both look up to see a very flushed and very embarrassed Miia, one hand already undoing her shirt, a blushing kimihito hand in hand with her)

(The four stare at each other, completely motionless until Miia squeals in embarrassment.)

(Papi looks down and realizes that Suu's hand was trailing under her shirt towards her chest. she quickly untangles from the blanket and Suu's embrace.)

(Suu reaches out for her lover in desperation)"Papi-kun...Wait!" squeals a very distressed Suu.

Kimihito and Miia soon calm down and vacate the room leaving Papi and Suu to their "business."

Rachnera silently hands Lala a twenty yen, Lala grinning all the while.

*Later*

Papi and Suu sit at the dinner table with the other housemates.

Miia takes turns blushing and staring at either Papi, Suu, or Kimihito, deeply distressing centaurea who wants things to go back to being normal.

Suu and Papi, on the other hand, have no care for the attention being paid to them, gleefully eating their ramen and enjoying each others company.

Suu leans in and plants a kiss on Papi's cheek, causing both Miia and Centauria to shriek in shock. Rachnera, Kimihito, Meroune and Lala to all giggle intensely.


	5. That Night

LATER

Papi awakens in a cold sweat and bolts upright in the bed, disturbing Suu and causing her to awaken to a drowsy state of consciousness.

Papi looks at Suu, shocking her out of her nightmare and bringing her back to reality.

Suu looks at Papi and sees she is in distress, and responds by gently laying her back down, pressed close against Suu's chest.

Suu begins lightly singing to Papi, a light and calming lullaby:

 _Sleep, little pigeon, and fold your wings,—_  
 _Little blue pigeon with velvet eyes;_  
 _Sleep to the singing of mother-bird swinging—_  
 _Swinging the nest where her little one lies._

 _Away out yonder I see a star,—_  
 _Silvery star with a tinkling song;_  
 _To the soft dew falling I hear it calling—_  
 _Calling and tinkling the night along._

 _In through the window a moonbeam comes,—_  
 _Little gold moonbeam with misty wings;_  
 _All silently creeping, it asks, "Is he sleeping—_  
 _Sleeping and dreaming while mother sings?"_

 _Up from the sea there floats the sob_  
 _Of the waves that are breaking upon the shore,_  
 _As though they were groaning in anguish, and moaning—_  
 _Bemoaning the ship that shall come no more._

 _But sleep, little pigeon, and fold your wings,—_  
 _Little blue pigeon with mournful eyes;_  
 _Am I not singing?—see, I am swinging—_  
 _Swinging the nest where my darling lies._

Papi begins to feel her eyelids growing heavy, along with the coolness of Suu's body, gently lulling her to sleep.

Suu continues to sing the last verses of the song until she herself begins to feel the gentle tug of sleep, beckoning her to lay down next to the one she loves so much, a concept she still finds strange, but enjoys and embraces every moment of.

THE NEXT MORNING

Both Suu and Papi awaken feeling refreshed, with Suu gently waking Papi with a cool, slimy embrace, gently pulling her from the depths of sleep.

Papi slowly opens her eyes, and see Suu's staring right back at her, and in a flash she remembers her nightmare.

So much blood, a searing pain across her stomache, seeing her egg outside her body and then...nothing. no pain, no feeling, just...nothing.

She breaks down in pained sobs, and in a flash of blue, Suu has wrapped her body around her in a bodily embrace, Suu's eyes locked right on Papi's.

Soon, Papi's sobs filter down into a breathy whisper, all the while Suu holding her tight and singing to her and kissing her...telling her everything will be okay.

Not soon after, they both fall into a deep sleep. but awaken soon after.

They both decide to bathe before lunch and quickly get changed, Suu in her swimsuit and Papi in...nothing.

LATER

Papi and Suu are relaxing in the bath when Suu asks a startling question.

"This morning...Why Scared? Why cry?" Asks an Innocent Suu. genuinely concerned for her Blue Lover.

Papi's eyes dilate for a moment, but just as fast go back to her usually size, and in a very whimpery voice, nearly on the verge of tears, she tells Suu what she dreamed about.

"A man in a blue mask with a sharp Knife, Glowing red. A woman dressed just like him, but a large pair of clasps in her hands. All was white and smelled bitterly clean...then a searing hot slash across my stomach, straight down. The nurse reaching down and pulling out a very large, slightly speckled, blood covered egg. Then a high voice yelled 'Papi-Kun' but was quickly silenced. then everything was black and their was no more noise...no more smell. everything was gone!" Papi squeals in terror, sobs racking her body, shaking her violently.

Suu embraces her until the sobs die down, finally loosening when she feels Papi hold her. Suu looks down and see a sweat soaked Papi staring up at her. they kiss a final time and slowly relax into the warm waters, Papi shivering slightly, a choked sob escaping every now and then.

All was Well.


	6. the beach

THE NEXT DAY

Papi and Suu are relaxing at the beach, Papi letting the waves and the sea air to help her to forget her nightmare from before. she was still so confused as to what it meant. who were the people in the mask, and why did they hurt her.

Meanwhile, Suu was keeping a close eye on Papi while the other housemates enjoyed the water. Papi had said that it was only her and Suu's business... for now. everytime Papi would start to pout, even a little, Suu would hop over and plop herself down in Papi's lap and keep her as happy as she could. Papi's stomach had gone flat again since laying her egg. just like kimihito had said, it was unfertilized.

Suu was walking along the shore and in the very shallow water, collecting seashells of all colors. As she walked by Papi, she heard a strange noise. it was singing, but not like any she had heard before it sounded like it was coming from Papi, so she moved a little closer. she could clearly hear what Papi was saying, but she did not understand a word of it.

 _Idir ann is idir as_  
 _Idir thuaidh is idir theas_  
 _Idir thiar is idir thoir_  
 _Idir am is idir áit_  
 _Casann sí dhom_

 _Amhrán na farraige_  
 _Suaimhneach nó ciúin_  
 _Ag cuardú go damanta_  
 _Mo ghrán._

Papi ended the beautiful song in a light sigh. It brought a small tear to Suu's eye and she could see a light tear forming in Papi's eye. she quickly strode over and gently set herself down in Papi's lap this time facing Papi directly with her legs wrapped around her and her arms in a loose loop around her neck. Suu decided that she should join Papi with a song of her own.

Suu began slowly, a song from her people:

 _Of all the money that e'er I had_  
 _I spent it in good company_  
 _And all the harm I've ever done_  
 _Alas it was to none but me_  
 _And all I've done for want of wit_  
 _To mem'ry now I can't recall_  
 _So fill to me the parting glass_  
 _Good night and joy be to you all_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_  
 _And drink a health whate'er befalls_  
 _And gently rise and softly call_  
 _Good night and joy be to you all._

Suu ended softly.

When she looked up at Papi, she could see tears streaming down her face, but Papi was smiling. She pulled Suu in a tight embrace, crying into her shoulder from the beauty of the song and the feelings of love behind it.

when she finally pulled away, she immediately kissed Suu warmly on the lips before falling backwards in the sand, Suu landing gently on top of her. they soon snuggled into a deep sleep together.

when time came to leave, kimihito put them in the blanket nest in his truck ( he doesn't take it out for precisely this reason) and gently drove them both home, Miia and Meroune blushing all the way, Lala and Rachnera-san making sure they were warm and safe, a sad smile on Lala's lips, remembering Papi's dream. her fate was blinded from her, and she did not know what to do. But she was happy that they got to be happy together, no matter how long it lasted.

Rachnera-san gently slides her hand into Lala's, surprised when she squeezed back, blushing and smiling all the while.

* * *

thank you to Dtksgirl for the idea for the setting and thank you to the internet for the songs.


	7. the forest

THE NEXT DAY

Miia is freaking out, scaring all the other housemates.

She just walked in on Papi and Suu cuddling together. now she is running around yelling that everyone is falling in love except her.

She points at Rachnera and Lala "Even they fell in love!" Miia squeals, then turns around and storms to her room, Rachnera and Lala not far behind.

"HEY!WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Rachnera yells angrily after her, Lala trying to hold her back in vain.

Papi and Suu quickly vacate the villa, flying deep to the forest to visit Kii the dryad, who they recently found it was coronated as queen of her forest.

They quickly come upon the village of kiila salai (the home of Kii in dryad) and are greeted warmly as friends by Kii herself.

Papi and Suu quickly explain why their sudden visit has come to be, causing Kii to blush at the mention of kimihito.

Kii grants them asylum and allows them to stay in her villa, much to Papi and Suu's enjoyment.

LATER

Papi and Suu have just finished a wonderful supper of wild deer and fresh vegetable and greens, straight from Kii's forest, and have decided to go for a stroll through the woods, against Kii's better judgement as it was getting dark, but she finally relented and let them go on their excursion.

Papi and Suu quickly depart setting for the wild overgrown path less travelled, enjoying the presence of each other ant the world around them, giving them pause and realizing they are completely alone and can do whatever they want.

Papi and Suu continue on and come upon an old and abandoned Pagoda building and decide to go for a little tour and soon find themselves at the top of the Pagoda, overlooking the entirety of the forest.

SUDDENLY, the floor gives way under Papi, causing Suu to grasp onto Papi as hard as she could. She quickly pulls her into the air and they both land with a thud next to each other.

Papi looks over at Suu, faces inches away and remarks that maybe the ground level would be safer, causing Suu to laugh. they quickly descend down to the ground level and decide to sleep their instead, informing Kii through her connection with the trees.

Papi quickly assembles a nest out of the foliage and wood she and Suu could gather, the both of them quickly snuggling down and realizing once again that they are completely alone. Suu realizes this as well and decides to take her chance, quickly shifting on top of Papi. Papi blushes and slides her shorts down to her knees.

LATER

Papi and Suu's moans of passion finally dying down to a low echo, Papi and Suu snuggle closer together, their clothes drenched in slime. they would have to leave early to get back to the villa before the other housemates awaken, but for now they relax and breathe in the cold night air, mixed with scent of their lover, and fall into a light doze, before awakening for their flight back, abandoning their soaked clothing.

They breach in through the open window in the living room, both Suu and Papi leaving small, slimy footprints on the carpet, both Papi and Suu hoping that no one sees them together in the nude.

POV CHANGE

Rachnera and Lala both silently watch the two small lovers enter into the living room, with a slight rustle of feathers and the light squish of wet feet. Both Rachnera and Lala gasp quietly as they realize that both Suu and Papi are completely naked.

Papi and Suu quietly tread past Rachnera and Lal's room into their own room, where they both settle into the bed.

Lala stands agape, silent until finally "Y-You don't think they... did it, do you" She stutters, shocked.

Rachnera shoots a web and catches Lala in the back and pulls her over to her in a very possessive embrace.

Lala blushes slightly at the circumstance, until Rachnera says "would it be so bad if they did. everyone should try something new with the person they love."

Rachnera spins herself and Lala around and lands on the bed on top of Lala. she asks again "Would it be so bad?" her hand sliding under Lala's riding pants, causing Lala to gasp and blush. Lala looks straight in Rachnera's eyes, desperately trying to not look lower, and says in a shocked, yet seductive voice "No. But it could be naughty" with a slight smile.

THE NEXT MORNING

Miia stares agape at the slimy footprint leading from the window to Suu and Papi's shared room.

Realization finally dawns on her and she blushes deeply.

She quickly slithers to Rachnera and Lala's room and yanks open the door, only to find a naked Lala webbed to a nude Rachnera, embraced tightly together in Rachner's silk, only this one was pink.

Miia tries to find a room to settle down in, settling on the bath.

she quickly opens the door only to find Centauria and Meroune relaxing together, clinging to each other desperately, blushing from being interrupted by a very embarrassed Miia. She screams causing kimihito to come running, tripping over Miia's tail, causing her to fall on top of him, his face smothered in her chest.

All was well.

except for Miia. she never stopped blushing that whole day.

* * *

Thank you to Dtksgirl for the idea of the star lit stroll. don't forget to leave a review.


	8. at the light of dawn

2 WEEKS LATER. MIIA HAS BARGED INTO ALL THE COUPLES AT LEAST TWICE. SHE SAYS THEY NEED AN INTERVENTION.

All the housemates are in the living room, silently watching a fuming and raving Miia as she goes on about how inappropriate it was for her to find them all like that.

Rachnera suddenly bursts into laughter causing the other housemates to falter and look at her in surprise.

she finally catches her breath long enough, and looks directly at Miia and says " You do realize how stupid this sounds right!? we were all in our rooms! you barged in on us!" before bursting into another fit of laughter, causing Miia to blush and stammer.

this time Lala chimes in. she looks right at Miia and says "It's not our fault that your jealous." causing Miia to blush even harder. she finally slithers back to her room, accepting defeat.

Kimihito now looks at the faces now intently staring at him, and laughs nervously.

He quickly changes the subject. he looks in the fridge and says in an over exasperated tone " oh, look at that. we are all out of milk and eggs. what will we do for breakfast?" he says looking at Papi and Suu, hoping they would get the hint. he finally says "Hey Papi, why don't you take Suu with you and head down to the market. get us some stuff for Breakfast, yeah?"

Both Papi and Suu look at each other and quickly squeal "Shopping!"

LATER AT THE MARKET

Both Papi and Suu are running through the market squealing excitedly at all the products. Kimihito had given them each 2000 yen for themselves and 4000 for food.

their running is quickly cut short when Papi runs into someone.

She quickly helps the girl up and apologizes profusely before holding out her hand.

"Hi, i'm Papi and this is Suu!"she squeals excitedly.

standing before them is a tall, somewhat thin girl with thin, silver glasses and piercingly bright violet eyes, long dark hair cascading around her slender frame in a veil of pure black, her nursing scrubs somewhat disheveled from her tumble to the ground.

She nervously shakes Papi's hand, not realizing it is covered in feathers. it's only when she goes to shake Suu's hand that she realizes. her hand had gone completely through Suu's, leaving her hand drenched in slime.

She squeals shrilly before holding her hand in front of her face, stretching her fingers, and testing the elasticity of the slime on her hand.

She looks back at Suu and Papi and says "sorry to scream,just surprised me. My name is Dawn." she says with a nod of her head, causing her hair to ripple like water. Suu is entranced by her hair and mimics it with her own slime cap.

Papi quickly explains why they are at the market. in response, Dawn says that she would gladly help them to get what they need.

Along the way to all the stores, Dawn asks Papi and Suu a few question. "What's it like to fly" to Papi. "Can you hold stuff normally" to Suu. nervously"D-Do your people lay eggs?" to Papi. this question catches Papi off guard. she looks at Dawn and in a very shy and quiet voice says yes. Papi then goes on to explain that she will indeed be laying an egg soon. Suu positively glows with pride and says "OUR BABY!" causing Dawn to silently wonder just exactly how that's possible, but decides not to ask. at least not yet. She blushes slightly and asks if Papi and Suu are a couple. Suu leans her head on Papi's shoulder as Papi turns and nods her head vigorously, causing Dawn to blush even more. She silently thinks to herself. "Jiggly babies."

She quickly promises to help Papi and Suu as much as possible, slightly curious as to what will happen. Papi beams with glee and says "Of course Dawn!"

LATER

having finished the shopping with the help of Dawn, Papi and Suu invite her for dinner. She gladly accepts and happily heads inside.

Dawn squeals in excitement, seeing the other housemates for the first time. not sure what she was expecting, she introduces herself to all the housemates in turn, finally stopping at Kimihito and asking shyly what type of demihuman he was. he laughs nervously and assures her that he is human.

LATER

All the housemates and Dawn have finished Dinner. Dawn announces that she will have to be heading home, but that they will see her around every now and then to check up on everyone. Papi and Suu volunteer to walk her home and she immediatly accepts.

30 MINUTES later

Dawn nervously looks over at Papi and says "Hey Papi, can i ask you something?"

Papi looks up and says "Sure Dawn. Anything."

Dawn shyly asks if the other housemates know about Papi and Suu's child.

Papi quickly says no, except for Lala and the members of the M.O.N.

Dawn sighs and says that good.

LATER, AT DAWNS HOME

Papi and Suu drop Dawn off at her house, promising to call her when they get to the villa, and quickly fly home.

They arrive just as everyone is going to bed. Centaurea and Meroune now share a room for obvious reasons, as do Rachnera and Lala. Papi quickly calls Dawn, confirming they are at the villa safely, and that they wish her a good night.

Papi and Suu go to their room and quickly snuggle into the nest, enjoying each others company and warmth, quickly falling asleep.

All was well.

* * *

Thank you to Dtksgirl for Dawn. don't forget to leave a review and to visit her page. M.O.N will soon be making an appearance as well.


	9. the revalation

THE NEXT DAY

Dawn was sitting at the dining table, steaming cup of tea in hand, lightly perusing the newspaper.

Papi and Suu walk into the dining room, both wearing a much to large t-shirt.

Dawn sees Papi and hands her and Suu both a plate with a pancake and 2 strips of bacon.

Papi starts to say thank you, but a sudden thought hits her.

"How did you get in?" a very confused Papi asks.

"Oh, Rachnera-San let me in. how are you feeling today Papi?"

Papi rubs her stomach uncomfortably. You can just barely start to see a small lump forming.

"A little sick today. not too bad though." she hands her bacon to Suu, and sips some of her tea.

Dawn looks worriedly at Papi, not knowing what to expect, having never treated a pregnant harpy before.

Papi looks in the cupboard. she frowns a little and says "Hey Dawn, i'm going to head to the market and get some juice and crackers. do you want me to pick up anything?"

Dawn thinks for a minute before saying "Could you pick up some more tea and maybe some sugar?"

"Sure!"

Both Papi and Suu get dressed, and head out to the market.

Papi and Suu are perusing the fish section when Papi feels a gentle tug on her feathers.

Suu is hiding behind her back and pointing some ways to right. at the edge of the street, barely 30 meters away, a man is watching them. Suu says he has not stopped staring since they got to the market.

At that moment, both Papi and Suu feel an arm encircle them. they look up to see Zombina and Tionishia both sticking by their side and glaring at the man.

The man quickly gathers his things and leaves, realizing that if he continues stalking, his health may or may not decline rapidly.

Papi blushes slightly and thanks Zombina and Tionishia.

Zombina looks at her and says "What are friends for." with a sharp-toothed grin.

LATER

Papi and Suu are back at the villa along with Zombina and Tionishia, with Monako and Doppel as well.

Papi has just finished relating her story to Dawn, who repeatedly thanks Zombina and the others for being their to protect Papi and Suu, and offering for them to stay for dinner. They all gladly accept.

LATER

All the housemates, both official and unofficial, are all seated in the living room, Papi and Suu both sitting at the front. even agent smith, their living monsterpedia, is their.

Papi inhales deeply and quickly says "Me and Suu are having a baby!"

She quickly surveys the looks around them. some are shocked, most are surprised. But they are all happy.

Rachnera, Lala, Meroune, Monako and Zombina all squeal in delight, all promising to take both Suu and Papi shopping tomorrow, repeatedly switching between hugging Papi and Suu and crying.

Lala asks how long they have known, to which Papi and Suu both hold up two fingers.

Kimihito blushes intensely bit then looks off in confusion. he finally says "But wait a minute. your both female, right?" to which Suu yet again holds up two fingers." agent smith then explains that slimes use parthenogenesis and no matter the sex of the slime, the other female will carry the child and it will always be the carriers species.

Kimihito continues to blush, as does Miia.

Dawn then kicks out all the other guests, saying that Papi needs to get to sleep, for the baby of course, and that they can all visit again tomorrow.

Dawn shyly hands Zombina her detached hand, the threads of which had worn away, and thanks her again for looking out for Papi and Suu.

All was well.

* * *

Hello everyone and thank you again to Dtksgirl for Dawn, her original oc.


	10. shopping

THE NEXT DAY

Zombina and Tionishia arrive bright and early, nearly running Kimihito over on their way to Papi and Suu's room.

they finally stop at the door and quickly try to open it, only to find the door locked. Kimihito unlocks it with his key, only to find the bed neatly made and the window open. they can hear Suu and Papi laughing on the ground level below.

Zombina sticks her head out the window. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she yells down.

Papi and Suu giggle and tell them to meet them at Dawns house in five minutes.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

the group, no consisting of Papi, Suu, Zombina, Tionishia, and Dawn all head down to the downtown shopping center, Zombina already fauning over Papi and Suu like a mother hen.

Papi and Suu both giggle and fly ahead of the group taking dawn with them, Tionishia piggy backing Zombina on foot, easily keeping pace with the flying trio.

They quickly arrive at the shopping center, Dawn taking the role of the baby shower organizing supervisor. She sends Zombina to get decorations and Tionishia to get some gifts from herself and Zombina. She then takes Papi and Suu to get baby clothes as well as some baby supplies as well.

LATER

The group is in a heated debate, except for Papi and Suu, who are both contemplating wandering off to some of the other shops in the mall. one side of discussion is that footies are better then onesies, and visa versa. Papi and Suu quickly scamper off and find themselves in a new part of the store.

they call Dawn and tell her to just get some cute footies and when they are done to meet them at the game store they have found themselves in. Papi quickly explains the concept of a videogame to Suu, who finds it exciting and interesting.

They both quickly settle down to an easy to play fighting game, Suu quickly understanding the controls and having a great time with Papi.

LATER

5 Fresh new pair of footie pajamas for the baby and a pair each for Papi and Suu are what was decided on, including the Presents that Tionishia bought. Dawn and the other housemates then set about finding Papi and Suu. Dawn is the first to hear their high squeals of excitement.

She quickly runs over and finds the two of them in a heated battle on the game, facing off against another couple, easily beating them.

Papi immediately recognizes Draco, the dragonewt with a crush on Miia. Draco introduces herself to the other housemates as well as introducing her girlfriend, a thin yet shapely usagi girl named felicity.

Draco beckons over Papi and Suu and asks how they are doing causing Papi to excitedly tell Draco everything that has gone down.

She quietly asks how Miia is doing, to which Papi smiles and says she is doing good, causing Draco to smile.

They quickly take their leave, and bid Draco and Felicity farewell, telling them they can stop by the villa anytime they want.

LATER

Papi and Suu are looking through the clothes that were picked out. a light pink here, a lime green their. a black one with cartoon skeletons on it, obviously from Zombina. Suu finds her pair of footie pajamas and hurriedly puts them on, as does Papi, hers having shorter sleeves to accommodate her feathers.

They both excessively thank Zombina and Tionishia for the presents, causing them both to blush.

Zombina and Tionishia both take their leave, telling them they will stop by again tomorrow.

Papi quietly approaches Miia and tells her about their encounter with Draco, and how she wanted to know how she was. Miia blushes but says that it was sweet and that it is good that Draco moved on.

Dawn gets ready to leave but Kimihito says he has a surprise for her. he lightly leads her to the end of the hall, sweeping open a new door, revealing a fully furnished room and a sign lying on the bed. it says "DAWN : MOM/HELPER" in scrawled childish hand writing. Kimihito says that both Papi and Suu made it and that she is formally welcomed to the villa and the room is for whenever she wants to spend the night.

Dawn eyes flood with tears as she hugs Papi and Suu as she gladly accepts.

all was well.

* * *

thank you to everyone who has made it this far and thank you to Dtksgirl for Dawn.


	11. the scare

THE NEXT DAY

Papi and Suu are watching Steven universe. Papi's favorite character is Peridot.

Suu starts laughing for no reason, causing Papi much confusion. she looks at Suu questioningly.

Suu points out that Peridot obviously likes the purple one, not being able to pronounce her name, and says it was a lot like how Suu felt for Papi at first.

Papi starts laughing with Suu and rests her head on her shoulder, causing Suu to embrace Papi.

Papi says she is feeling just a little hungry and wants to know if Suu would like to head to the cafe with her. Suu says a very gleeful yes.

They quickly run to Dawn's room (she has taken up a near permanent residence, acting more as a mother than a close friend) and invite her as well.

The trio decide against flying. Papi said her stomach is bothering her and that she was going to get some mint tea and a scone, and decide to walk to the cafe, only being a few kilometers away.

LATER

Papi,Suu, and Dawn all are settled in the squishy chairs at the cafe. Dawn decides to get a nice chai, while Suu and Papi get a mint tea and a scone for Papi.

Dawn asks Suu what food and drinks taste like to a slime. to show her, she breaks off a piece of scone and rolls it between her hands before handing it to Dawn, saying "try!"

Dawn takes a hesitant bite, discovering it's taste has been greatly altered, now tasting like an old lemon and a fresh strawberry rolled together.

Papi then signs the motions for "all the time" before eating her own piece of scone. Dawn asks Papi how long she has known about the flavor alteration, causing Papi to blush.

Dawn realizes what kind of question she just asked and blushes before giggling and apologizing.

Papi says that her stomach is starting to feel kinda funny. you can clearly see that she is pregnant.

Dawn asks what feels off, to which Papi responds that it feels very...tight...and then it goes away. but comes back just as strong a few minutes later.

Suddenly Papi cries out, causing Dawn and Suu to rush closer to her. they decide to take her to the hospital, when suddenly Papi cries out "she's coming!" before Passing out.

They quickly rush Papi to the hospital and tell the doctors her situation.

LATER

"False alarm" a very frazzled looking Dawn tells a worried Papi, who questioned if the baby is okay.

"Just a case of the Hicks Papi. your okay, and so is the baby." Suu had not let go of her hand the whole time.

That same night, Papi is already back at the villa, lying on the futon, Suu curled up beside her.

Dawn decides to retire early that night, heading to her room, having moved nearly all of her stuff to the villa and her room.

Miia looks worried, but Kimihito eases her and slowly guides her to his room, causing Miia to feel anxious and happy for the first time in weeks.

'Is this finally it?' she thinks to herself.

THE NEXT MORNING

Miia and Kimihito emerge from their room exhausted but happy.

Centaurea silently hands Lala 200 yen.

ALL WAS WELL

* * *

thanks you to dtksgirl for the suggestion of braxton hicks and the use of her character, and thank you to the reader for sticking by this far.


	12. the shore

THE NEXT DAY

Papi and Suu are sitting on the beach, enjoying each other's company. The other housemates are enjoying the time with their partners. Kimihito and Miia seem to be the happiest, cuddled up on the rocky outcroppings on the beach, enjoying their closeness.

Papi and Suu both decide to take a swim, Papi holding tightly onto Suu so she would not diffuse into the water.

Suu whimpers a little as her feet touch the water, but is quickly put at ease as Papi leans her head against Suu's chest.

Papi nuzzles closer to Suu as she starts to tremble, whether from fear or cold, and starts moving her feet in rhythm.

Suu quickly picks up the motion and dances along side her love.

softly, Papi whispers in Suu's ear:

 _With this hand, I will lift your sorrows._

 _Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine._

 _With this candle, I will light your way into darkness._

 _With this ring, I ask you to be mine._

Papi ends softly, gently producing a small, white band, a bright blue gem in the center. a small tear forms in her eye as Suu pulls her closer, and whispers into Papi's ear: "yes"

They continue their slow dance in the shallows, the other couples eyes unable to look away at the obvious love of the small couple before them.

LATER

Papi,Suu and all the other housemates have all dried off, and are all peacefully relaxing on the beach, watching the sunset on the silken shore. Kimihito notices the ring on Suu's finger and asks her where she got it. she silently looks down at Papi, who had dozed off in her lap, Kimihito now noticing that Papi has matching band on her ring finger. Suu looks up at Kimihito, already sensing the question he was about to ask, and quietly says "Yes."

LATER

All the housemates are back at the villa, Dawn,Papi, and Suu helping to prepare dinner. Dawn notices the rings on Papi and Suu's finger and asks them what they mean.

Papi and Suu silently look at each other and blush. Suu looks at dawn and says "TOGETHER FOREVER" and kisses Papi.

Dawn quickly puts two and two together and looks at Papi and Suu in surprise and says in a breathy voice "Wedding!?"

Papi and Suu both nod quickly but put a finger over their lips.

Papi leans in and whispers in Dawns ear: "It's a secret... for now"

Dawn blushes and promises not to tell anyone, sneakily passing both Suu and Papi a small cupcake in congratulation.

They both blush and double hug Dawn, causing her to nearly fall backward, only saved by Rachnera and Lala, who overheard the whole thing, both of whom quickly zip their mouths and promise not to tell.

Papi and Suu both hug Rachnera and Lala, whom Suu accidentally calls aunt, causing Rachnera to blush and say "not yet" causing both Dawn and Lala to blush.

Rachnera then picks up Lala and whispers in her ear, causing her to blush even more.

Papi and Suu both giggle and Dawn to nearly choke on her tea.

Dawn shoos Rachnera and Lala out, saying what they do in their room is their business, causing Lala to mutter and blush.

LATER

Dawn decides to retire early to her room, but won't tell anyone why. Papi and Suu both say "goodnight mom" on accident out of habit.

Dawn thinks to herself "Mom is a good title for me. And who am i kidding... they may as well be my kids!"

Papi and Suu both settle down on the living room futon, which is easier to get out of then the nest in her condition.

They both kiss and soon fall asleep.

Dawn is in her room sewing fabric and trimming lace. who knows.

Miia and Kimihito finally spend the night together, each cuddled against the other, enjoying their closeness and warmth, as do the other couples. except for Rachnera and Lala... strange noises came from their room until the wee hours of the morning.

ALL WAS WELL

* * *

thank you to Dtksgirl for Dawn and thank you to tim burton for the vows.


	13. the wedding

THE NEXT DAY

Papi and suu both woke up to a jingling noise coming from the living room. They were both frightened, but they did not want to stay still. Papi slowly, so as not to make noise, got up from the futon and made her way to the door, grabbing the umbrella, only to be stopped by suu. "Not safe. Keep the baby safe" Papi nodded and handed the umbrella to suu, who held it like a bat. She slowly got closer and closer to the door, waiting to see if something would happen. The door slowly opened and a pale hand reached into the crack. Suu jabbed the hand with umbrella, before quickly yanking the door open. Standing in the doorway was dawn, soaking wet and shivering from the rain. Papi and suu quickly rushed foreward and pulled her into the villa, apologizing the whole time. She merely laughed and snuggled up close to the two of them. She handed a waterproof bag to papi and said "for you and suu. Made it myself" she said with pride as papi pulled out a pristine white and blue wedding dress. And a matching white and green one for suu. Papi squealed with excitement, then clutched her stomache. She looked confused, then shocked, and then happy all at the same time. Suu laid a hand on papi's stomache and gently said "kick". Papi gave a little squeal and hugged suu close and said excitedly "soon!very very soon! Dawn, will you be the godmother!?" Dawn was overcome with emotion and sank to the floor, crying tears of joy, whispering "yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" The other housemates rushed out expecting the worst, but only found the pure joy and excitement of papi, suu, and dawn. They all congratulated papi and suu then hurried them back to sleep, saying the neighbors would here.

1 WEEK LATER

As papi and suu's wedding draws near, preparations are made for when the baby is born. Cribs are bought and assembled, clothes are made and bought, preening combs were made and all was well. The wedding was set for tomorrow and papi and suu could not be happier or more excited. The dresses were clean, ironed and hung in a weather proof bag for tomorrow. It was set for the seashore where papi proposed. The other housemates were constantly busy, but there was no shortage of smiles. Zombina was so ecstatic she was practically falling apart. Miia was fussing like a mother hen over all the details. Kimihito was helping to prepare the food. Even draco and lilith chipped in, bringing snacks and drinks, as well as helping reach the higher areas. The biggest help had to be rachnera though. She was weaving silk into banners, table cloths, napkins, and more faster than they could be hung up. The excitement was palpable in the sense that everyone could not be happier for the two young fiancées. Papi was resting on the futon, tired from helping to prepare the food and drinks, while suu helped meroune gather pearls for a necklace she was making for papi. The wedding brought everyone together, and showed how much they all cared for each other. ALL WAS WELL.

THE NEXT DAY

Papi and suu woke up at the crack of dawn and bathed at lightning speed. They had fallen asleep while suu was working on the necklace. She realized she had no string. Centaurea had picked them up and laid them on the futon as gently as she could, while rachnera made a strand of shining silver silk and strung the pearls artfully. When they emerged from the bath, papi still steaming and suu slightly smaller, they were surprised by a hug from nearly everbody. They were all smiling like mad, and making a large breakfast for the happy couple. Papi and suu could not be happier.

1 HOUR LATER

As they were all gathered at the seashore, dressed in their best suits and dresses, the two young brides proudly walked down the isle, hands wrapped in a seaweed net, joining them and staying in papi's culture. When they finally got to the front, the minister spoke in a clear voice but quiet voice:

"May your mornings bring joy and your evenings bring peace.

May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase.

May the saddest day of your future

Be no worse than the happiest day of your past.

May your hands be forever clasped in friendship

And your hearts joined forever in love.

Your lives are very special,

God has touched you in many ways.

May his blessings rest upon you

And fill all your coming days.

As the minister ended, a single tear fell from papi's eye. She had been waiting for this day since, well, since forever. She loved suu more than anyone. As she wiped the tear from her eye, she began her vows, softly, but with a resolution of a thousand certainties.

"Leis an lámh,

Beidh mé ardaithe do sorrows.

Ní bheidh do cupán folamh,

Mar Beidh mé do fíon.

Leis an coinneal,

Beidh mé solais do bhealach sa dorchadas.

Leis an fáinne,

Impím ort a bheith mianach. "

Suu openly cried and embraced papi before the minister even had a chance to speak, and kissed her deeply. Every person in the procession rose and clapped, the other housemates hugging their partners. ALL WAS WAS PERFECT. ALL WAS RIGHT.


	14. The end

**THE NEXT DAY**

Papi and suu wake up on the futon to the whole villa still bustling with excitement after the wedding. Their is enough food to last all the housemates years, including M.O.N. Papi and suu got so many lovely presents from everyone. A box of pacifiers, baby bottles, and 3 different kinds of formula from tionishia, three more sets of pajamas and clothes from zombina. Even lilith chipped in and gave them a parchment blessing for good fortune. Demons really arent that bad. That is nothing to say of the gifts from the housemates. Baby toys and bottles, a bassonet and a jumper. Everything needed and some things not. Papi and suu had never felt more grateful to all their friends who had been with them through thick and thin. And even now they were still being the best family they could ever ask for. Lala, rachnera, and dawn making breakfast. Kimihito and miia co opting the dishes. Centaurea and meroune helping with laundry. Even zombina was helping to make the nest comfy for when the baby was born. Papi and suu both clambered off the futon and hugged everybody, telling them all how much it meant to both of them that they were happy. Suddenly papi starts to tear up and tells everyone that she couldnt have wished for a more perfect family and tht the baby would be the luckiest person in the world. They all help to clear off the table and tuck into a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, as well as natto, white rice, and onigiri. By the end of the meal, they all felt fuller than they ever had before, all proudly talking of their plans. Papi and suu quietly sneak off to have some peace and quiet in their room, papi looking quite uneasy. They both decide against laying down and slink into the kitchen for some tea. The other housemates noticed them going to the room and decided not to say anything. Papi had been looking a little queasy and faint during breakfast so they all thought she needed her rest. Tea in hand, they both walk back to the room and rest, knowing papi needs to keep her strength up.

LATER

Waking up from their unexpected nap, papi and suu are surprised to still hear all the housemates talking and laughing. They sneak out and see a small bottle of saki being passed between lala, rachnera, and zombina. Knowing they must be quite drunk, they both decide to head back to the room, when suddenly papi cries out in pain. She gives a short scream, and then another as the pain rebounds. A sharp stinging pain in her stomache. And then another as the jabs kept coming. Dawn, zombina, rachnera and lala quickly rushed over and grasping papi gently, lifted her up so they could take her to the hospital where dawn worked. Dawn ran in first, carrying papi, followed by suu, kimihito, zombina and lala. They immediately got her checked in and on the bed before five minutes had passed. The doctors came in and examined papi asking who the parent was. Suu shyly steps foreward, and the doctor takes her hand and puts it into papi's. "Dont let go" he says. Papi is panting heavily and screaming louder than anyone thought possibel, tears cascading down her face. The doctors say something about having to put her under so they can get the baby out. They ask suu if this is okay, to which suu immediately says yes. The doctor quickly introduces himself as doctor michaels to papi and all the others and explains what hes going to do. He quickly slides the mask onto papi's face, over her nose and mouth. Her world started to grow fuzzy and dark, the last thing she remembered being alone, in a bright room, surrounded by masked doctors, and then a searing hot pain down her stomache, and then...nothing.

3 HOURS LATER

Papi wakes up to the sound of her baby squawling, a bright smile on suu's face as she holds their daughter. Papi looks up at the little girl tiredly and says in a small voice "shes beautiful. She has your hair" the babys hair is blue and green. They quickly decide on a name. Luna, because the moon saw her making and the moon has seen her birth.

ALL WAS WELL


End file.
